bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Fenryn, Lahryn
Lahryn Fenryn was a celebrity known in the galaxy for her singing career. While a talented singer, Lahryn often used her entertainment career as a cover to assist The Larza Syndicate and Victor Bhot in smuggling illegal, black market, weapons to buyers on various worlds. History Lahryn Fenryn started out as a little girl with a big dream of being a galactically known singer, while growing up on Aerelon. She wanted nothing more than to live in the limelight and to be rich and famous. She attempted to break into the music scene several times while growing up, but each time she tried, she was met with a "come back next year/keep practicing" attitude. At about the age of 18, while waiting tables in a dingy cafe on "Haven", Lahryn happened to meet Viktor Bhot, who immediately was attracted to the young girl. Viktor attempted to gain her interest by showering her with gifts and compliments. But once he found out she aspired to become a professional singer, Viktor knew how to win her over. Contacting an associate on "Haven" with ties to the music industry in the sector, Viktor arranged for Lahryn to cut a demo sound slug, which he then distributed around himself. Soon, Lahryn found offers comming in from Caprica, Aerelon, and even planets in the Core, offering her a record contract. Owing thanks to Bhot for her new found success, Lahryn caved to Viktor's advances. Lahryn soon found that Viktor was more than he seemed. Soon as her career began to take off, she found herself often using her fame to bypass customs and the authorities on planets where she performed. This allowed her to smuggle black market arms to potential buyers on these worlds, assisting Bhot in his illegal sales of weapons. Rebellion Era Lahryn had postponed several tour dates following the events of the Battle of Yavin, stating that travel within the galaxy was too tumultuous at this time and was awaiting safer conditions. She still frequents the Core Worlds and the Colonies due to heightened security. Album and Entertainment Information *''Faith'' (Released 11 BBY, Scarlet Rating) - "Better Days", "My Wild Frontier", "The Hard Way" *''Take Me As I Am'' (Released 8 BBY) - "Take Me As I Am", "Wild One", "Piece of My Heart *''There You'll Be'' (Released 4 BBY) - Galactic Hit Single "There You'll Be", "If My Heart Had Wings", "Breathe" *''Cry'' (Released 1 BBY, Scarlet Rating) - "Free", Hit Single "Cry", "If You're Going to Fly Away" In 3 BBY, Lahryn was nominated for the Coruscani Award for Best New Song, which went to Cassie LaRue instead. Lahryn suffered through a media scandal for her comments backstage at the award presentation, as she was sure she was going to win the award. She has since apologized personally and publicly to Cassie. Appearance and Personality RPG D6 Stats Type: Musical Performer/Arms Dealer DEXTERITY 3D Arcachic Weapons 5D+1, Blaster 6D, Dodge 5D+2, Firearms 6D, Grenade 5D, Melee Combat 4D+1, Missle Weapons 5D+2, Thrown Weapons 5D KNOWLEDGE 3D Alien Species 4D, Bureacracy 4D+1, Business 6D+2, Languages 8D, Streetwise 7D, Songwriting 7D+1, Value 6D+1, Willpower 5D MECHANICAL 3D Astrogation 5D, Communications 6D+2, Ground Vehicle Operations 4D+1, Repulsorlift Operations 6D, Sensors 5D+2, Space Transports 5D+1, Starship Gunnery 6D+1, Starship Shields 5D, Walker Operations 4D PERCEPTION 3D+2 Command 6D+2, Con 7D, Gambling 6D, Hide 7D, Investigation 5D+1, Persuasion 9D, Search 7D, Singing 7D+1, Sneak 7D+2 STRENGTH 3D Lifting 4D, Running 5D+1 TECHNICAL 2D+1 Blaster Repair 5D, Computer Programming/Repair 7D, Demolition 5D+1, Firearm Repair 4D+2, First Aid 6D, Space Transport Repair 4D+2 Force Points: 2 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 19 Move: 10 Equipment: Secure Comlink, High Class Wardrobe, Datapad Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:The Larza Syndicate Category:Entertainment